The Infamous Lives Of Riddick and Rynn Continue
by RatedRGirl83
Summary: *Sequel to Another Killer Aboard* The four survived that hellacious planet but this time around, thanks to an impending plague, all will not be so lucky.
1. Chapter 1

*Before we begin I MUST post this:

-First and foremost read my profile when it comes to my stories. DO NOT STEAL THEM!

-Second I don't own anything except my origianl characters and writing. This is just for fun. No money made. Which means I still don't own Riddick. What a shame. :p

-Third rating will be like the other story.

-Lastly my mistakes are my own. I think I have covered all so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The ride was silent. Riddick landed the skiff on some planet that was less populated and dark, just the way he preferred it. The two killers broke into an unoccupied room and Rynn didn't waste time flipping light switches on and gunning for the shower.

"Gonna use up all the hot water?"

"Yep. You sure don't deserve it." Those cold words were her first words to him since waking up on the skiff.

"Having another tantrum are we?"

"It's not a tantrum." She dryly corrected him as she started shedding her clothes.

Riddick appeared in the doorway, leaning against it, arms crossed at his chest. "Than correct me. What do you call it?" He paused long enough to place his goggles on his forehead, taking in the sight of her undressing clearer. His mood started to change despite exhaustion. His mouth started to water as he kept on watching her until the last thing to go was her undies. "Want company?"

Rynn turned to look at him. He was unbelieveable at times. Thinking of fucking her and not giving a care to why she was so pissed off at him. Not doing anything about it.

She stormed to the door, answering his question. "NO!" She slammed the door in his face hard enough to knock a picture off the wall, shattering the glass as well as the frame.

Riddick just laughed.

Despite his cold ways he knew why she was so upset. But he did what had to be done. She awoke on the ship to find only her and Riddick. No Imam. No Jack. He had left them behind, on Helion Prime. It was the better decision. The right one. But a hard one, especially for Rynn, to accept and the way Riddick had done it, while she was sleeping, didn't help matters any, but what's done is done and Rynn would have to get over it.

Sighing heavily in the shower, hot water pallets soothingly beating down on her back, holding her tears at bay, she just wished Riddick would have stayed a little longer. To have a proper goodbye. But once the sun went down, like Riddick promised, they vanished.

Good and clean Rynn squeezes the remaining water our of her hair and steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She opens the door and walks in the room where Riddick was lying on the bed, in only his black boxers, showing off that ripped body of his, flipping through the channels of the crumy television. His unoccupied arm was propped behind his head along with a pillow.

Despite that absolutley sexy sight before her Rynn was in no mood to jump his bones. "Comfy?" A snotty attitude in her voice.

"Never get too comfy, Rynn. You know that." A warning and fact.

Rynn decided to try again this time she took a different approach, rather than chewing his head off. "Riddick..." She sweetly started.

"Don't want to hear it, Rynn." He didn't even look away from the televison.

"I just wish we could have stayed with them a little longer." Rynn went and sat on the end of the bed clutching her towel.

"You know that wasn't an option. Safer for them to stay away from us. We got bounties on our heads."

They hadn't even gotten a break from that hellacious planet. No time to breath and they were back to their life running...jumping from planet to planet...running from mercs. No one believed the rumors about them being dead...without their bodies to prove it.

"We still could have stayed." Despite Rynn speaking that under her breath Riddick clearly still heard. "Wonder what their faces looked like? How they felt?"

"Heartbroken. You would have been the same, if not worse, if we stayed. Reason why I told you long ago not to get close."

"You tricked me...while I was asleep." Some disgust and still disbelief in her voice, maybe even some betrayal?

"I did." He confirmed without care. "You fucking yourself unconscious helped. It was the way to leave." He shot a glance her way seeing her blue eyes looking into his cloudy, silver ones, still silently begging to go back. "No." He repeated.

"But Riddick-" Her sweetness gone, that didn't do the trick, she now turned to whinning.

"No, Rynn!" His voice hard. "Your won't get me to cave."

Rynn crawled on top of Riddick, straddling him, as her hands ran over his bare chest suductively. "When I beg you usually give in." She bent down placing a soft kiss to his lips. His lips didn't move. Didn't return the kiss. Her mouth made its way to the side of his neck where she kept leaving pecks of kisses.

Riddick growled, getting annoyed with her. He gripped her arms, pushing her to sit upright, again knowing what she was trying to do and still he wouldn't budge. "Nooo!" Growling out.

She saw a little bit of redness behind the silver shine. She was really getting him angry.

"Ahh...!" A frustrated, high pitched scream came from Rynn. She got off of him, throwing the towel that was around her at him, going for her cloths on the bathroom floor. It took her a mere six seconds to get dressed and out she came storming for the door.

Riddick shot up from the bed, like he had been shot, going for her. She managed to turn the knob, cracking the door ajar before Riddick's hand went above her head, slamming it back shut.

"Get that ass in bed." He demanded, not playing around at all.

She took a deep, calming breath before looking over her shoulder. "I'm going for a walk."

"No your not." Riddick wasn't going to take the chance that she steal a ship and head back to them, even though Riddick was the better pilot than her, she could still manage if she had to, but Rynn really was going for a walk. She needed one. Needed some cool down time.

"Get in bed." He repeated in a calmer voice hoping that would do the trick, trying to meet her half way, to calm her down. "You can take that walk when we leave this place."

Rynn reached up with both her hands pulling on his arm until he removed it from the door. "It can't wait."

"Not wise to defy me, Rynn. I'm in no mood."

Rynn let out a frustrated sigh, replying like she had been defeated by him, but she wasn't. "I'm not defying you."

"Oh?! Than what do you call this?! Another tantrum?"

"Going for a walk. Damn! Can't I go out and get some fresh air without getting ridiculed?"

"No..." Riddick stated flately. "...And I'm not ridiculing you. It's not safe."

Rynn threw her head back, groaning in protest.

"Fine. You wanna go? Go." Riddick returned to the bed flopping down on it, the remote back in his hand not wanting to fight tonight after all they went through, and add the fucking, it just wasn't a good night. He just wanted some peace he rarely got, even if it was a for a short amount of time.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Rynn was on her way back when she heard something down a dark alleyway. She stopped trying to see down it but she didn't have Riddick's eyes. She just continued to walk on alert. She soon got the feeling of being watched. Her pace picked up and she reached around for her shiv but it wasn't there it was back at the room.

"Shit." She cursed.

"Loose something, baby?"

A man's voice got her full attention, but not just any man. She slowly turned around, her suspensions confirmed, as her eyes met the merc.

'Great.' She thought.

"I asked you a question, bitch." He took a puff from his cigar and tossed it to the ground.

"Not smart calling me that, merc. Or haven't you heard?"

"Oooo...I'm shaking in my boots. The whore has threatened me." The merc mockingly laughed at her, blowing out the smoke from the cigar, creeping closer to her, recognizing her as he got closer."Aahh! Your no whore at all. Your Riddick's bitch. Knew the rumors weren't true about you two being dead. My night just got more intersting." A sick smile crossed his face.

"I'm no one's bitch!"

"How sweet. We'll if your no one's bitch I guess no one has claims to you. Gives me more freedom to do what I want with you...and what I want is more green."

"You'll get no money off of me!"

"Be grateful, Rynn. I was going to just rape you but now that I know who you are I've decided to forget about that and collect that sweet $450,000 bounty that's on your head instead. Money talks."

"Give it your best shot!" Rynn took a fighting stance. Her legs spread apart but not too far apart to loose her balance. Her elbows bent and her hands in fists.

The merc reached around and took hold of a six inch blade. A butchers knife.

A sickening feeling weighed heavily in Rynn's stomach, she swallowed hard, but her eyes didn't leave the knife until she gave the merc a good punch to the face.

The merc just laughed it off, despite the bloody nose he got, letting her have the first blow. He retaliated, trying to slice her open but not kill her. She, like Riddick, is not worth a dime if dead. Rynn was getting tired. Fast. Exhausted like Riddick from running and fucking, she was loosing the fight. She hurt the mercs' arm that had the knife in it and she charged full force to him but that was a mistake. Even though his arm was hurt he still managed to connect the blade, even before Rynn could stop him. That six inch blade was aggressively plunged completely into her body. She grunted out and immediately felt the sharp, intense burning sensation in her stomach. She looked down, seeing only the handle of the blade sticking out of her.

The merc stepped forward, pulling the knife out just as aggressively as he stabbed her with it. A slush sound was heard accompanied by her blood gushing out at a rapid pace. Rynn's hands craddled her wound, going down to her knees, knowing she was in trouble.

"Shit!" The merc was the one to curse instead of Rynn, realizing the mistake he had just made.

He lost his cool.

She was loosing blood too quickly and going into shock. He must have severed an artery. He had to get the bleeding to stop or else she would bleed out and die and he wouldn't get a dime from her. But he couldn't do all that out in the open. He needed equipment. Still unhinged, he silently paced back and forth, than circled her and was now standing behind her, scratching his head with the bloody knife, trying to figure out what to do.

"Got to get you back to my ship." The solution finally coming to him.

Rynn heard him while hearing something else. Something that cocked?

A gun.

Her life flashed before her eyes as she thought she was truly done for whispering out her beloved's name.

"He's not here to save you, darlin'. No one is going to save you."

"You better be grateful he isn't. Otherwise your insides would be on the outside!" She managed to snarl out and payed for it.

The gun went off, at close range. The bullet going straight through her shoulder, from back to front.

"Fucking cunt!"

That was the last thing she heard.

Even though the merc stabbed and shot her he had to get one final blow in on her. That blow would come to the back of her head, by the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Riddick unexpectedly fell asleep, awaking an hour later...to an empty bed...to an empty room.

No Rynn.

He knew instinctively something was wrong that more than an hour had passed.

He rushed to put the rest of his cloths on, gather up his knives, and headed out to look for her.

He spent five hours looking for her and in that time he found nothing.

"Wasted hours." Riddick cursed until he got a scent that hit his nose. He followed the scent and it took him to an alleyway, smelling blood.

Rynn's blood.

He kept following her scent a few more feet before stopping cold and looking down. He was standing in the pool of her blood and next to her blood was a single bullett shell.

"Rynn!" He breathed out in horror. Almost like this wasn't real but rather a dream. But it was no dream. His shined eyes searched the area but found nothing more or no one for that matter. He knew it had to have been a merc that got her. There was no other explanation. Some merc, unfortunately, got the better of her and he had to find her before it was too late.

* * *

*Well what do you think? You want more? I would love reviews you know.

-Also there is a pic. of Rynn's boots on my profile that rock! They are like her trademark...when it comes to her attire.


	2. Chapter 2

A slight humming in the background was heard as Rynn slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes struggled to stay open, even for a few seconds, before quickly closing. She knew she was laying flat on her back, laying on something cold.

A hard, metal table.

The chill of the table was affecting her bare skin as goosebumps took over but that wasn't the only thing to take over.

Pain.

Intense, throbbing, aching pain to her head, shoulder and stomach, pretty much everywhere.

"Riddick...?" She groggily choked out his name inbetween coughing, which made the pain worse.

She could have sworn she heard something, something that sounded like laughter.

It was laughter.

But it wasn't Riddick's laughter. She started to remember what happened as the haunting images flooded back to her memory...

.

.

Her eyes flashed opened as the memory of getting hit in the back of the head snapped her back into reality. Those blue eyes of hers weren't working to well, they saw nothing but darkness and that freaked her out at first, until they grew accustomed to the semi-darkened room she was in. She became aware of a small light in the corner, another smaller square table, which had some objects on it and not much else occupying the room except for a dark silhouette of a figure.

"Riddick?" She questioned this time, hoping that dark figure would somehow be him.

It wasn't.

"He still ain't here to save you, darlin'." The merc came into view more, approaching to stand right next to her immobile, chained body. His arms crossed at the chest, looking down at her with a somewhat blank expression.

Her eyes fully focus on him as he got closer. She was able to see him more clearer than before, when he captured her. He wasn't bad looking at all. Short jet black hair, brown soft eyes and a normal body type for a man who looked to stand under six feet. He tone of voice was soft, caring like. But she knew better than that. She scoffed at the thought. It was unheard of.

"Where am I?"

"On my ship." He chuckled amusingly at her. "Guess I did hit you over the head too hard."

'Ya, think?!' She thought.

Her body was telling her that. But despite her restraints and pain, Rynn did her best to wiggle, to move her legs a bit, maybe even her arms, but to know luck. She was too tightly bound. But she was able to lift her head up, noticing all her cloths were gone except for her bra and underwear.

"Fucker!" She seethed. That little outburst caused the pain to grew more intense and she yelled out because of it.

"Cool that temper, relax your body, and the pain will subside." His hand went and brushed the hair from her eyes while trying to coo her to calm down.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled, jerking her head away.

The ship bagan to shake. Turbulance. Turbulance wasn't helping her body. It made it more easy for Rynn to really feel those hard bumps and jolts. Felt like the table was embedding itself into her.

The merc cursed under his breath at the interruption, yelling at the top of his lungs to his crew. "Do you fucks know how to drive this thing?!"

"Sorry, boss." Another male voice was heard in the distance.

With that taken care of the merc's eyes focused back on Rynn. "I guess I shouldn't scold you about your temper, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "Mine almost got you killed and your worth nothing dead. So I fixed you up best I could."

Was he trying to be genuine?

Rynn wasn't buying it she just snorted. "Remind me to thank you sometime." Adding dryly.

With her remark she saw the mercs jaw muscles tense and relax, like he was trying not to loose control again.

"So if you "fixed me up" why am I still lying here half naked? Why didn't you put my cloths back on?"

"Your easy on the eyes...and hands."

She cringed at the thought that of having this fuckers filthy hands on her while she was out cold. She tried not to think about where else his hands might have went or what else came in contact with her.

"I hope-" She hated to say this but it was better than the alternative. "I hope your hands were the only thing that made contact."

The merc bent down, inching his face closer to hers, reassuring her. "Some instruments were used on you, but only to your wounds. So rest assured they were." He combed his fingers through her hair as bile started to make its way from her stomach and creep into her throat. She snapped her teeth, trying to bite at his hand.

"Hey!" He yanked his hand back in the nick of time. "Now that wasn't very nice." Chided her. "You should be grateful you little bitch. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Let me guess your the all mighty saviour now?"

The merc was not taking too kindly to her attitude. "Keep it up Rynn and my filthy hands will be in places you don't want them to be."

She bit her tongue to keep quite, hoping that won't happen, but it did.

His hand that was to her forehead inched its way down the front of her body, brushing over her breats, glidding down her abdomen and coming into contact with its mark.

His fingers started to rub between her legs, her underwear didn't do much good to block his touch. She felt everything. And it disgusted her.

Rynn didn't care what her body was telling her at that moment. Her pain forgotten, she focused on trying her best to get out of those restraints. She had to try and do something. She was being violated.

"Fuck!" She groaned out of frustration. The merc getting the wrong idea by her word and the way she said it, thinking she was liking what his fingers were doing to her.

"See, Rynn. All you whores can't resisit."

"Go to hell!" She venomously growled out. "Knock my ass out again so I don't have to endure this." She tightly sealed her lips after that so he wouldn't think her sounds of disgust were that of pleasure. They definitely were not.

"Ah, come on, baby cakes. Just relax." His eyes ventured downward, taking notice of the unconscious movements of her hips.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of these chains. You know that, right?" She kept on cringing, doing her best to mentally block out what his fingers were still doing to her.

"No you won't." The merc said with confidence withdrawing his hand.

Rynn thought he was going to slid his hand into her panties and stroke her that way but she caught sight of his hand as he was balling it up into a fist, heading straight for her face and connecting with a hard blow, making her cry out.

The force of the blow caused Rynn's head to snap to the opposite side. His own hand started to sting and the side of Rynn's face was getting a red mark and starting to swell. She could barley move her jaw, hoping it wasn't broken. She started to taste blood from where her teeth connected with the inside of her cheek. She spit some blood out, her teeth staying in place.

"See what happens when you piss me off. You get hurt. I would think you'd rather have pleasure."

"You thought wrong."

He turned his back on her, going to another smaller table, grabbing something on it.

Rynn turned her head to see what he was up to, getting a sickening feeling that was starting to overwhelm her. That feeling was a bad warning and her warning was confirmed when she saw a familiar shine coming into her view as the merc reapproached her.

It was the knife. The same butcher's knife, still with her dried blood on it, clearly visible in his hand. He made no point in hiding the dirty thing.

Her eyes widened in horror, growing big as saucers.

"Since you'd rather have pain. I'll give you your wish." The mec lowered the blade right above her heart.

She felt it bite as he applied a little pressure. "NO!"

"Don't worry, Rynn." He acted like this was no big deal. "I won't kill you, you know your no good to me dead. I just want to have a little more fun with you before we depart."

"Don't!" She managed to shriek out, despite her jaw being almost broken.

"It's either this, baby doll, or you will endure countless raps from me until we reach our destination."

"Don't do either." She pleaded, really wishing Riddick was with her right now. She felt like her world was coming to an end.

"The ball is in your court, Rynn." More pressure was added, causing the knife to break through her bra, next to come would be her skin.

'Destination in five minutes. Repeat. Destination in five minutes.' A computerized, female voice was heard over the speakers.

Rynn kept quiet, thankful and sighing heavily with relief. Soon she would be away from this fuck. She hoped the merc would leave, to go do whatever, in the event of her drop off, but he didn't.

"I guess I better work fast." He said as Rynn let out a blood curling scream. The knife breaking through her skin, sinking ever so slowly deeper and closer to her heart.

"AAhhh...MOTHER FUCKER!"

The merc glanced up at her, enjoying the torture he was inflicting on her, enjoying watching her face contorte in pain.

"You made your choice, Rynn." He reminded her.

"No I didn't!" She screamed out.

"That's right. You said nothing, so I had to make the choice for you."

"Gut me. Just fucking gut me right now!" She wanted this to end. For the pain to stop. The torture.

"Your not getting off that easy." He replyed calmly but he wasn't calm when he yanked the knife out of her only to be plunged, without mercy, into her gut.

Rynn's screams for Riddick seemed like they shattered the worlds.

"He's not here, dammit! Your NEVER going to see him again! Face facts!" The merc raised his arm so the knife would straighten, standing tall inside her, but his hand was still firmly holding it in place.

"He'll find me." She said, her voice confident, no doubt in it what-so-ever, despite it going weak.

"That maybe." He paused to showcase a sickening smile. "But you won't be in one piece when he does. I can make you stay alive while missing some body parts."

Rynn was getting weak, more blood loss. Her eyes were going blurry. She couldn't even reply to what he said, wanting to so badly, despite the sheer horror of it. All she could do was turn her head away from him as tears filled her eyes...for many reason.

He loomed over her, still with the knife in her. "Do you really think HE cares for you?"

"Yes."

He snorted. "If that's the case, where was he when I captured you, hm? Where is he now?" He mused.

She bit her tongue, seriously regretting the mistake she had made. She should have listened to him and stayed in that room.

Thoughts were flooding her mind now, more like doubt. Would she really see him again?

Rynn shook her head, shaking those bad cobwebs away. She could and would not let this merc break her. She knew Riddick would find her and she would be in one piece when he did.

"Not going to answer me, huh? That's fine." He removed the blade and exited the room. Leaving her there in pain, bleeding out and completely helpless.

Rynn had to dig down deep inside her. Find the will to live. To keep fighting. And she did. She was still alive, grateful for that, despite being slaved out.

.

.

Rynn remained on that planet a few more days until yet again she got moved.

Reason being, the ruler of that planet realized, knew instantly, who she was and knew Riddick. He knew he would come for her and bring all his fury right along with him, and that was something the ruler did not want to deal with. So he made some calls, made a deal. The ruler actually paid, with his own money, for anyone to take her off of his hands. He ended up selling her to one of the world's most harshest slams.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddick has spent the last three months searching for Rynn and running...always running. Those damn mercs and that bounty on his head has taken Riddick far too long to locate her.

This planet that Riddick had arrived on, a week ago, was dark and fridgid, just the way he preffered. The U.V. System Planet Six looked like fingerprints. That interested Riddick, but he didn't have time to wonder about that. He was here to search for Rynn, but yet again, she's no where to be found. More time wasted.

Riddick was tired and exhausted. His eyes closed for a split second before they abruptly opened to a rumbling sound that brought his attention to the sky.

"What a suprise." Sarcastically saying under his breath, shaking his head.

It was another merc ship.

Despite the constant time delays and aggravation they were causing him, his animal side couldn't help but smile. A small one, sly, crept over his face at this golden opportunity to have some fun and steal another ship.

He did need one. The one he has was in no good condition.

He willed his animal to calm. He would have some fun if Rynn were with him. He'd, they'd, have quite the fun with the approaching ship. But she wasn't with him and that still has him in a foul mood.

No. No fun for Riddick.

He was all business.

This was a serious situation, getting Rynn back but, yet again, first, he would have to deal with another wannabe merc crew. Toombs' wannabe merc crew.

Riddick stood tall, in plain view, on some rocks, baiting Toombs into one of the many caves where he ghosted two of his men that were swinging on the outside of the ship, making his was inside, taking a seat in the back.

Maybe there would be some time for a little fun after all...

"You made three mistakes..." His voice boomed. "First you took the job. Second, you came light. A four man crew for me? Fucking insulting! But the worst mistake you made..."

Toombs was startled as he heard Riddick's deep voice rumble behind him. He shot up from his chair looking back at Riddick before a slight pause, going for his gun that was no longer it its holder."

"...Empty gun rack." Toombs let out a defeated sigh and before he knew it Riddick exploded out of the seat heading for him, grabbing his hair and slamming his head to the roof of the ship, stunning Toombs before tossing him into another seat. Riddick's hand had a large shiv occupying it. "Has the bounty on my head gone up for someone like you to come lookin' for me now?"

"It's one mill, Riddick. Couldn't pass that green up." Toombs lied, paying for it by Riddick smashing his foot with his making sure Toombs couldn't move his leg so Riddick could stab him on his inner thigh. He pulled the blade out, but barely.

"You look like shit, Riddick. Think your woman would like this new look you have aquired?"

Long, messy hair and same with his beard. His personal grooming wasn't a concern for him. He didn't care what he looked like, he just wanted his girl back.

"Speaking of her..." Toombs continued to taunt and press his luck. "...Where is she?" Another pause as he chuckled, peering around Riddick cautiously. "Looks like she finally got smart and left your sorry ass."

Riddick didn't hesitate to slice Toombs pants open where he settled the knife and moved it upwards stopping when he came close to his genitals.

"Whoa!"

"Talk about her again and you'll be short two olives and a martini." Riddick warned darkly.

Toombs rolled his eyes, knowing he's going to be defeated yet again by Riddick. He decided if he wanted a chance to live he'll tell Riddick what he wanted to know. "The bounty is one point five mill."

Riddick was a little taken a back, tilting his head. "What slam pays one point five for a convict?" Growling out through clenched teeth. He didn't believe that a slam, even for him, would pay that much so Riddick knew it had to have come from somewhere else.

"Private party. Sheet said anonymous."

"Anonymous my ass." Riddick gruffed, knowing it was no slam at all. "WHAT PLANET?!" He roared this time, his patience wearing thin.

"Helion Prime."

Riddick had to take a step back, almost bewildered at what he just heard. Helion Prime, New Mecca, is where he dropped off Imam and Jack. Riddick knew there was no way Jack would put a hit out on him, maybe, so that left only one other person. But why?

Riddick was still caught up in his thoughts, slightly, looking away for a split second, in that split second Toombs tried to get out of the seat but in the blink of an eye Riddick removed the knife from Toombs' leg and thrusted it under his jaw. "Whoa! Where you goin'? Last question and you better get this one right, merc." For the obvious reason. "Who's ship is this?"

"Don't you wanna know where your girl is?"

If Riddick's eyes could have shot flames out, they would have. "I thought I told you not to mention her?"

"I'm trying to help you out."

"Don't need your help."

"Well it seems your not doing a very good job at finding her since she is still not with you." Stating the obvious while treading on this ice.

"Would have found her already if you mercs would ease up off my ass."

"You really think we're going to pass up on the most wanted man in the galaxies? With that payday on your head?" Toombs saw the darker look in Riddick's eyes and decided to drop it and go another way. "How about I make you an offer."

"Me an offer?" Riddick's deep, dark bellowing laughter rumbled the ship. "Your not in any position merc to make me an offer. Or have you lost feeling to your throat?" His blade still there, ready to slice at a moments notice.

"I'm waiting." Tommbs' must have some balls but Riddick contemplated and decided to see what "offer" Toombs had in store for him...for amusement.

"What's this offer?"

"You let me catch you and I'll take you to her."

"Let you catch me?" Riddick again laughed. "What have you been smokin'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I just know where she is."

"That was a rhetorical question, Toombs."

Toombs saw the darkness return to Riddick as he once again became deadly serious.

"You've wasted enough of my time. I'm jacking your ship."

"No your not. This ship is mine."

"Not anymore." Riddick removed the blade from Toombs' throat, gripping his upper arms and he just threw him out of the ship, all in one graceful, fluid motion.

Toombs ended up landing on one of his crew members whom broke his fall.

"Pussy." Riddick strapped in and ready the ship for take off heading back to Helion Prime.

XXX

'The higher bounty came from the holyman.' Riddick couldn't help the thoughts, chuckling to himself every now and than.

'Never would have guessed he had it in him. The guy whos neck I saved...on count of Rynn.' Snorting in disgust. 'She wanted me to save them both. I did. Look what happened. Lesson learned. No such word as friend. Can only end badly when you let someone get too close...for them.' In his eyes.

His mind ventured to Rynn. 'Yet again another delay, babygirl.' He was talking out loud, like she was there with him. 'Something else to pause my search to find you. Having to go back to all that brightness and everything I hate.'

Riddick slammed his fists into the dashboard, causing sparks on count of the impact.

"Dammit!"

He tried to banish those "bad toughts" away, replacing them with warm thoughts, but they didn't last long.

'If only she would have listened to me. She'd be with me, safe, and not who knows where.'

Riddick deeply growled in his mind, sighing heavily, obviously frustrated beyond belief.

'She's lucky I love her.'

* * *

_Along with favorites, alerts and follows, which are greatly appreciated too, don't think they're not! Please leave me your thoughts. Reviews are like blood to a story, keeps it flowing and alive, plus I LOVE to read what you think! You really are a great motivator for me to keep this story going and make it better with each chapter. I say this because last chapter didn't go so well with hits and reviews so I'm hoping this one and future ones will do better. :)_

_I do hope you are still liking, despite this being only the third chapter, we still have ways to go before the end and stuff to cover. Like the first one, this will pick up too. _

_So remember don't let that blood dry out. Leave me your thoughts! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Helion Prime:

Imam entered his home like usual but something about walking in this time wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He cautiously made his way deeper into the house eventually coming across someone, a man wearing a brown cloak. All became clear when the disguised man spoke, hearing that familiar deep voice.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?"

Riddick's voice chilled Imam to the bone, stopping him dead in his tracks for a second before bravely rounding a corner seeing Riddick better, watching him shave that messy long hair and beard until it was no more. Riddick wasted no time in getting right to the point of his visit.

"Four months ago I took three people off that planet. A kid named Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy. A holyman on his way to search for New Mecca and Rynn." Riddick paused for dramatic effect and to let Imam become more uneasy around him. "The only reason I saved you two was on count of her."

"Where is Rynn now, Riddick? Is she with you? We would love to see her." Cheer heard in his voice along with caution.

Riddick turned his head to look at him with cold glowing eyes. "Does it look like it?"

Imam swallowed hard, uneasiness running through him. "Than where is she?"

"Taken by mercs."

"Where were you?" Imam regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Riddick stalked closer to him and thrusted his shiv under his throat making contact with enough pressure to let Imam know he meant business.

"I just meant you two are always together." He swallowed hard before continuing. "How can this be? How could that happen? She is a lot like you. She knows how to defend herself."

"None of that matters now, does it? She's gone."

"Than why have you come here?"

"The bounty on my head has grown."

Imam's eyes grew wider.

"I heard Helion Prime was responsible. You are responsible, holyman." Riddick's voice turning lethal. "I showed trust to one man. I showed trust to someone other than Rynn." Riddick cocked a smile but was still deadly serious. "Did I make a mistake, Imam?"

"There is no simple answer-"

Riddick added more pressure to the blade that was still comfortably pressed to Imam's throat.

"Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance. A fighting chance. If it wasn't for the threat of invasion I never would have betrayed you-"

Riddick was about ready to slice his throat but a little girl's voice stopped him.

"Riddick?!"

Imam's wife, who just stepped out of the shower, stood next to her daughter protectively.

Riddick's glowing eyes looked over his shoulder at the two.

"Your daughter..." Riddick withdrew from Imam and made his way to the foot of the stairs where they were. "...Who's name would be?" He prompted.

"If you have issue with me. Let it be with me. You need not know their names."

"Ceaser. My name is Ceaser."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Riddick gave her a comforting smile. "Rynn would fall in love with you." 'If she were here'." He added silently. Riddick's attention went back to Imam. "Your life is spared, on count of Rynn. Consider yourself lucky." A pause before continuing. "So tell me, who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?"

* * *

Imam was talking to Riddick looking up into the sky seeing the comet above.

"It is said the comet always proceeds them. These world emperors. Come to destroy and take over."

"Who are they?" Riddick asked dully.

"Necromongers."

"Who?" Riddick had no clue who the Necromongers were. He was too busy not caring as long as they left him alone while dodging mercs hunting for Rynn.

All of the sudden the candles in the room blew out without any wind, Something or someone miracusouly appeared. Riddick sensed her and quickly brought out his blade and brought it to her throat, even before she fully revealed herself. "And whose throat is this that needs to be cut?" A hint of dark amusement deep in that voice.

"If you cut my throat I'll not be able to tell you my reason for appearing."

Imam introduced her. "This is Aeron. She's an elemental. She means you no harm. Lower your blade."

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Knowing the reason now why Imam raised the bounty on his head. Aeron.

She vanished out of the way from Riddick and his blade and glided behind him to the other side. "Necromongers is a name that will convert or kill every last human life."

"Maybe you should pretend to talk to someone who has been educated in the penial system. In fact don't pretend."

"The worlds' need re-balancing before it is too late. The Lord Marshal needs to die."

"Not my fight. Don't care about the worlds' or this Lord Marshal. Only care about one world. Rynn." Riddick gritted his teeth his shiv still in his hand. "My fight is getting Rynn back."

"We need your help, Riddick. That is why I brought you here."

"Your bounty is what brought me here, holyman."

"You help us and I can personally make the bounty go away." Aeron said.

"What makes you think I can take down a whole army of them?" Riddick asked.

"Because your you. Your Riddick." Imam giving him a big compliment.

"So agree. Come out of hiding-"

"Wasn't hiding lady!" Riddick making that very clear.

"..And the bounty goes away."

Riddick did think about it but decided on. "No deal, Imam. Rynn comes first."

"But-"

"NO DEAL LADY!"

Aeron backed off and vanished.

"Your making a mistake, Riddick."

"So be it."

Suddenly Imam's wife rushed into the room. "Did anyone see him come here?" She asked frantically talking about Riddick. The assassins of the Necromongers were searching houses for a ghostly man.

They rushed in and held Imam and his family at gun point, finding what they were after. Finding Riddick in a dark room with just two candles burning. "Your not afraid of the dark, are you?" With that famous line Riddick snuffed the candles out with his hands and got to work on killing the men in the darkness. When Riddick was finished he found one more shaking in his boots holding a knife to Imam. The intimidating sight of Riddick at the top of the stairs made the guy go in his pants before dropping his knife and taking off.

"Now you see first hand what we are up against." Imam said but Riddick didn't reply to that. He changed the subject still having one thing on his mind. Imam's wife and daughter joined them once the assassins left.

"I know you've heard where Rynn might be?"

"How?"

"Heard you mummbling when those fucks bombarded in here. So talk."

Imam still shaken gathering his breath told Riddick what he has heard.

"They are just rumors, Mr. Riddick. Nothing concrete."

"Cut it with the formal shit, Imam and talk!"

"A female convict who has ended up...I don't remember where but it is a world so hot you could not survive on the surface. She has been there a few months."

"Crematoria." Riddick mummbled as he came down the stairs. "What makes you think this female convict is Rynn?"

"From what I have heard she is quite impossible to handle at times."

"That's her." Riddick said with a smile.

"And what of Jack? She will be home soon she would love to see you before you go."

"She needs to stay away from me. You all do."

Just as Riddick got to the bottom of the stairs he heard her voice.

"Riddick!"

Jack rushed over to Riddick throwing her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "God, I missed you!" She looked up at him with such love and joy on her face but Riddick just stared down at her, his face unreadable like usual. He didn't even return the hug.

Jack let go of Riddick and took a few steps back. She had really grown up over the year. Beautiful long brown hair, brown eyes and a figure that men would soon be drooling over. Jack was looking around. "Where's Rynn?"

No one knew what to say to her. They kept quiet and Jack feared the worst. "She's...she's..." Jack began to sob, almost going into a panic attack, but before she fully moarned the not so dead Rynn Imam comforted her and told her that Rynn wasn't dead. "Well than where is she?" Jack looked to Riddick for the answer. If anyone would know it would be him.

"Crematoria." Riddick muttered with a bad taste in his mouth. Rynn was in one of the worlds' most harshiest slams out there.

"Jack-" Imam began.

"The names Kyra now. God, Imam! How many times do I have to tell you? Jack...Kyra was annoyed by that.

Riddick kinda liked her new name.

"How did she end up there with you here?" Kyra's sobs quieting down.

Riddick placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her in on the short version of what happened. "Rynn never liked my idea of dropping you and Imam off here-"

"I never liked it either." Kyra inputted, mummbling under her breath. Riddick sighed with annoyance, yet again not being able to win. Having to hear that but he shrugged it off and continued.

"We had an argument about it. She went for a walk. I fell asleep and awoke to no Rynn. She got captured by mercs." Sadness in his voice. Something hardly anyone heard from him.

"You just let her leave, huh?" Kyra accused and the accusation was right. He did let her leave that night. Maybe this was all his fault. He should have just tied Rynn to the bed. If he did she would be with him right now and not in that slam.

"Don't blame yourself, Riddick." Ceasar walked up to him despite her mothers best efforts to keep her next to her side.

'Cute kid.' Riddick thought.

"Your wasting time, Riddick. Go get Rynn!" Kyra made Ceasar jump at her outburst.

Riddick just stood there.

"What are you a coward now?"

"Watch your tone kid."

"No, Riddick. I want her back!" Kyra ran up the stairs crying.

"You should be going before they come back to see if you are still here." Imam's voice geniune.

Riddick headed for the door but was stopped by Kyra yelling out.

"Not without me you won't!" She came back down stairs with a suitcase in hand.

"No child. It could be dangerous."

Kyra cut Imam off by holding her hand up to him, her plam facing him. "It has been months since I have seen Rynn and no matter what I am going with Riddick. I miss her. I miss you both." She turned her attention to Riddick on that last part.

"Than I come too." Imam spoke.

"No, Imam." His wife wasn't going to allow that.

"I go alone!" Riddick's voice stern and chilling as he put the hood over his head and stepped out of the house but he didn't get far as a stunning and disturbing sight captured his attention.

Necromongers were still there, taking over. Riddick managed to flow through the rush of the people that were trying to escape. The Lord Marshal sent his men out of his ship and started killing the locals and capturing them for conversion. Riddick watched from a darkened corner that was until one man caught his eye. Imam. He was running for his life, trying to find his family. Trying to hide but Riddick got there too late. He looked over a bridge only to find Imam dead on the ground below.

Once the Necromongers vanished Riddick made his way to the body of Imam. He actually offered his condolences, mostly morning Imam for Rynn. Riddick kept silent until Imam's wife and daughter came into view. Riddick picked up Imam's necklace before standing up offering it to his daughter. The two were both in shock. They didn't know whether to scream or cry.

"I'm sorry." Was all Riddick said. Those two words hardly ever spoken by him. He added this. "Kyra NEEDS to stay with you. Understand?" He told her.

"Y-yes." She nodded and Riddick vanished having a bone to pick with the Necromonger who killed Imam.

* * *

_Not sure if I will be keeping Aeron in this or not and I am trying to have Riddick come across like he does somewhat care for Imam and Kyra, somewhat, mostly cause of Rynn whom will be back in the next chapter or two. :)_


End file.
